


Blame It On Eridan

by monthadog (mysteriousMonarch)



Series: Two Silly Boys and a Silly Girl In Love [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Omorashi, Polyamory, Sexting, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousMonarch/pseuds/monthadog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is just trying to get some work done but his boyfriend won't stop sexting him from work.  Luckily his girlfriend is home for him to take out his sexual frustrations on even if she was in the middle of trying to get ready for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On Eridan

**Author's Note:**

> So here's porn now I'm finally focusing on writing again. Omg. I need to just drop the mic and walk away now before I start mentioning anything about feeling nervous about posting this due to the kink that is included in it. I should also mention this takes place in the same universe as my other EriSolFef fic "Steamy Waffles". *mic drop*

Sollux Captor sat at his desk working on the latest website he had been commissioned to create for a quickly developing new business. He had been hard at work in front of his computer screen for a few days and basically only stopped for bathroom breaks, snacks, or when he fell asleep at his keyboard and had to be carried to bed by his boyfriend. He had been making good progress when his phone vibrated on his desk beside his mouse. He moved his hand from the mouse to his phone to pick it up and check the screen to see what it was. It appeared to be a text message from his boyfriend so he went ahead and opened it.

ED: sol im fuckin bored at wwork send me some pictures of your naughty bits to entertain me

The computer nerd rolled his eyes at the text and quickly typed out a response saying ‘can’t. ii’m bu2y actually workiing. 2houldn’t you be doiing the 2ame?’ He dropped his phone back on his desk and placed his hand back over the mouse as he attempted to return his attention to his computer screen. He would have been successful if is eyes hadn’t been drawn back to his phone as it buzzed again on his desk. He snatched the device back up beginning to feel irritated already by the break in his concentration. He opened the new text to see what Eridan’s response was.

ED: wwhat id like to be wworkin on is your dick in my mouth but im stuck makin coffee for a bunch of plebs

Sollux would have been lying if he said his boyfriend’s text didn’t sound incredibly hot but he had work to do so he simply replied with a quick ‘fuck you’ and returned to his focus to his computer screen. A few solid minutes went by where the scrawny man was able to get back to focusing on his work with only the minor interruption of his girlfriend walking through the living room to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen. Feferi returned to the bedroom and a short while after another text came through to his phone. He paused what he was doing to let out a sigh and run his palms across his face before reading the new text.

ED: wwhats the matter sol cant get it up to send me a picture

Irritably Sollux typed out, ‘aren’t you goiing on a date later wiith FF? why don’t you ju2t a2k her two 2end your damn piic2?’ The response he got back was almost immediate.

ED: because youre too much fun to piss off

The phone clattered onto the desk and Sollux let out a groan of frustration. He decided to try to ignore the texts but they just kept coming.

ED: this wwhipped cream wwe havve here makes me think about puttin some on your body and lickin it off

ED: if youre havvin trouble gettin it up i could rub mine against yours to help you along

ED: you knoww wwhat im really in the mood for is ridin your cock

When Sollux did finally pick his phone back up to read through his messages he was left feeling more than a little aroused. He managed to send a response saying, ‘holy fuck ED’. There wasn’t really much else he could say. He gave up on the notion of getting any more work done as the sexts kept coming in.

ED: maybe ill tie you up and pour hot wwax ovver your chest i knoww howw you like it

ED: i also knoww you like it wwhen I suck you until you cum in my mouth because you knoww i swwalloww evvery drop

Sollux shifted in his seat with an uncomfortably hard erection. He quickly glanced at the time to see that there was still a good forty-five minutes left before Eridan’s shift at the coffee shop was scheduled to end. He tossed his phone back on his desk and stood from his chair abruptly then stormed off to the bedroom at the back of the apartment.

He all but burst into the room startling Feferi who had been caught up in selecting the outfit she was going to wear on her date with Eridan that evening. She had been just about to begin getting herself ready. Even though she needed to relieve herself badly, she had been putting it off until after choosing an outfit since she was going to be heading to the bathroom to shower afterwards anyway. She had been shifting around uncomfortably keeping her thighs pressed together when Sollux entered the bedroom with a determined look on his face.

“Hey Sollux, what’s going on?” she asked curiously as her boyfriend approached her sporting a pretty obvious hard on. He smashed his lips together with hers as he began backing her up towards the bed. Feferi gasped in surprise but also struggled to maintain control of her bladder as she walked backwards. As soon as the backs of her knees hit the bed Sollux broke the kiss and spun her around to face away from him.

“Sollux?” Feferi questioned attempting to keep the desperation out of her voice. She clenched her thighs together tightly. “Do you think you could wait just a second?” The Gemini opened his girlfriend’s bathrobe and removed it from her body leaving her completely bare.

“Can’t wait,” he breathed as he quickly undid his pants and dropped them along with his underwear to the floor. A moment later his shirt joined the small pile at their feet. Feferi noticed the small protrusion of her bladder and felt a jolt of urgency as Sollux kicked their clothing out of the way. Feferi attempted to take a step toward the bathroom as she was trembling with the need to go but was bent over the bed by Sollux. She kept her legs firmly clamped together and felt her resistance wavering.

“Sollux, I am more than happy to go along with this but I really need to-” her legs were pushed apart and she could have sworn she felt a small amount trickle out but if it had Sollux didn’t notice and a moment later he was pushing himself inside her. She moaned in pleasure and desperation and bit her lip as she buried her face into the bedding. Sollux quickly built up a steady pace pushing deep inside the woman beneath him. Her breasts bounced with every thrust but she could also feel the liquid inside her bladder sloshing around.

“You feel so good, FF,” Sollux moaned and leaned more against the Pisces to hit another angle. Feferi tried her best to hold on but felt a bit more slip out. The skinny computer nerd felt himself getting closer to his climax and sped up his thrusts. Feferi cried out and tried to clench her muscles but it was no use. She involuntarily let go and a hard steady stream of hot liquid began splattering on the wooden floor between her bare feet. Rivulets ran down her shaking legs to drip into the quickly forming puddle beneath her all while Sollux continued pounding into her.

“FF are you pissing yourself?” Sollux lisped in alarm although he didn’t show any signs of stopping or slowing down. The only response he got was a breathy whine below him and he felt a shiver run through his girlfriend’s body as she continued to release a steady stream of urine onto the floor as he fucked her. The puddle continued to spread until Sollux was standing in it then the flow tapered off and stopped altogether. The combined relief of her newly emptied bladder and the angel of Sollux’s thrusts immediately brought her to orgasm. She moaned wantonly as her inner walls spasmed around the cock inside her. The Gemini let out a shaky gasp as he was pushed over the edge and felt himself spill deep inside her. 

There was a moment of stillness before Sollux pulled out of the longhaired woman and took a step back. Feferi’s knees gave out and she sank down into her puddle on the floor feeling too exhausted to be embarrassed. 

“FF, what the fuck?” Sollux finally asked with a tone of curiosity.

“I tried to tell you I had to pee,” she finally said nearly laughing. “Someone was a little too eager,” she teased.

“Yeah well blame it on ED,” Sollux grumbled. 

“Oh my gosh!” Feferi gasped and hurriedly picked herself up out of the mess she had made. “Eridan! I almost forgot! Sollux, quick, clean this mess up I have to get ready for my date with him!” she instructed frantically as she rushed toward the bathroom to get in the shower. She left a wet trail of footprints across the floor.

“Why me?” Sollux complained.

“Because he’ll be home from work soon and we’re supposed to be leaving soon after that,” she said from the doorway to the bathroom.

“Yeah, I guess,” Sollux reluctantly agreed. He went to the kitchen to grab some cleaning supplies from under the sink without bothering to put any clothes on. When he returned to the bedroom he could hear the shower running as he set about his task. By the time he had finished Feferi was rushing into the room wrapped in a towel to hurriedly select an outfit to wear. 

“We probably shouldn’t tell ED about what happened,” Sollux told her while gathering all of his cleaning supplies. “You know how he is.” Feferi brought a ruffled pink and white dress over to the bed then dug through her underwear drawer for a suitable bra and matching panties.

“Yeah I suppose you’re right,” she said unwrapping the towel from her body and laying it on the bed. “He’s Mister everything-must-go-in-its-proper-place, don’t-come-in-here-I-just-cleaned,” Feferi laughed as she quickly got dressed. “How do I look?” she asked and did a twirl to make her dress flare out.

“Beautiful as always, FF,” Sollux smiled. “Where are you two going anyways?” Feferi giggled and bounced over to the man to give him a sweet kiss then disappeared back into the bathroom to start on her hair and makeup.

“That Italian place that has the dancing,” she called back to him. Sollux rolled his eyes.

“Expensive ass food and you have to dance?” he said in distaste. “Glad I’m staying home to work.” Feferi’s bubbly laughter could be heard from the bathroom.

“That’s why only Eridan and I go on these kind of dates. We know your idea of a date is going to the movies and throwing popcorn at the people in front of you,” she said with the sound of a smile in her voice.

“You two know me so well,” he couldn’t help but laugh as well. He took the cleaning supplies back to the kitchen and decided to take a quick shower before getting dressed. Feferi was just finishing up her hair when he turned the shower off and stepped out. The sounds of the front door opening followed by rustling and keys jangling could be heard coming from the living room. Sollux grabbed a towel from the rack that he was pretty sure was Eridan’s but he used it anyway to dry off with. Feferi left the bathroom when she finished her hair and her voice could be heard mingling with Eridan’s as she greeted him and followed him back into the bedroom.

“I just need to change into somethin’ a bit nicer,” the Aquarius said as he opened up his closet to search for an outfit. Sollux came out of the bathroom with the towel slung low over his hips. 

“You’re a dick, ED,” the Gemini stated in greeting then pulled open the dresser drawers where his clothes where kept. Eridan glanced over at his boyfriend feeling smug.

“I couldn’t help but notice you stopped replyin’ to my texts and now here you are naked. Had to go take care a’ yourself did ya?” he taunted then paused. “That’s my fuckin’ towel you’ve got there!” he accused. Sollux turned around with his clothes in his hand and looked down at the dark purple towel then shrugged.

“And now it’s on my ass so you should enjoy it that much more,” he said then brought his clothes over to the bed to change. “By the way, I didn’t go jerk off from your stupid texts. I just fucked FF instead.” Now it was his turn to look smug. Feferi’s face turned a light shade of pink at the mention of her earlier activities. She was still a bit embarrassed about what happened.

“Fine, whatever,” Eridan grumbled. “Did one of you use Lysol in here? What is that smell?”

“Oh, I did,” Sollux admitted nonchalantly as he dressed.

“You?” Eridan asked in complete shock. “You cleaned somethin’? Why?”

“I don’t know. The floor looked dirty,” he shrugged hoping the subject would be dropped soon.

“I just mopped this floor yesterday,” Eridan defended. “Since when does a dirty floor bother you?” he pressed.

“I peed on the floor!” Feferi blurted out. Sollux groaned and face palmed at his girlfriend’s inability to keep her mouth shut under pressure. When he noticed the look on Eridan’s face that looked like the perfect example of a human short-circuiting it more than made up for it. He decided to keep that in mind for a rainy day when he ran out of ideas for ways to infuriate his boyfriend.


End file.
